72 Hours of Torture
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto is captured by Sasuke and during their time together Sasuke becomes a bit too friendly. When Naruto rebukes his advances things take a turn for the worst. Sasuke traps him in the Mangekyo for 72 hours of pleasureable torture. Yaoi SasuNaru.
1. THE CAPTURE!

**Ok here's the first chapter of the other new story I wanted to do and you voted for. 72 hours of torture begins now! ALSO. This will contain spoilers if you haven't been keeping up with the Shippuden manga. Naruto's PV**

**----------------------------------------------------**

I had been informed that recently Sasuke and his group "Hebi" had joined with the Akatsuki. This surprised me because I thought after Sasuke killed Itachi he would return back to the village. But then again it didn't surprise me because he didn't hesitate to try and kill me the last time I saw him. I sighed, was there anything I could do to stop him and bring him home where he would be safe? Tsunade called for me and I entered her office.

" Ok brat, I'm sure you've heard about Sasuke and what has happened?" She asked. I nodded once and she continued. " Well then I need you to stop looking for him."

" Stop looking? Are you serious?" I asked. She handed me a scroll. At first I didn't want to open it, the contents would make me sad.

" Go ahead Naruto, open it." She said. I gulped and rolled the scroll open. The words just struck my heart like a thousand needles, there was no way. THERE WAS NO WAY!

" _Hokage-sama,_

_Recently our last Jinchuriki has been captured by the Akatsuki. Now usually this would concern you but the man who was in charge of capturing Killer Bee was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. We request that you resolve this problem right away like you did after that Hyuuga incident._

_Raikage,"_

I dropped the scroll. I just couldn't believe it, Sasuke was going to be Itachi's replacement? Was he going to be the one sent after me? Was he going to be the last thing I saw when they ripped the demon from me? How could he do something like this?

" Naruto, with Killer Bee gone, you're the only Jinchuriki left." Tsunade explained. " You are not to search for Sasuke anymore. Infact I don't want you to leave the village under ANY circumstance, not even if you are trying to escape the Akatsuki."

I stared at her in disbelief, " But Granny they know where I am. It'd be safer if I was being hidden somewhere else so they wouldn't find me!"

She shook her head at me. " If you're here Naruto everyone will protect you. Besides, if I let you go somewhere you'll go tracking down Sasuke when you slip the ANBU I send with you. I know you all too well. So for now don't worry about it."

" How can you say something like that?! The village is still recovering from when Pein attacked! Hell I'm still recovering, if they attack us now we might all be done for! I need to go somewhere else!"

" Don't fight me on this Naruto, I know what's best, so just go home and wait there until we can figure out a better plan. And if they do attack us, I'll feel safer knowing you'll be here to save us like you did last time."

I knew Tsunade was just trying to protect me but I was still angry with her for treating me like a child that still needs to be protected from the monsters in the closet. I stormed out of her office and walked irately back to my apartment. I didn't think the Akatsuki would attack so soon, Pein is still probably recovering from our battle. I stuck my hand into my pocket and started to rummage for my keys, it took me a minute to find it, but I did eventually. I opened the door slowly and walked in, something nagging in the back of my head told me to run, but my legs wouldn't follow the command.

" Long time, no see Naruto." A voice boomed.

" Sasuke?" I asked to the eerie darkness of my apartment. I felt a presence behind me and the hair on my neck stood on edge. Then all I felt was a hard smack to one of the pressure points on my neck. I was semi-conscious through the whole experience; even though it still felt like a dream.

" Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Never let your guard down, even for a second." Sasuke said his lips moving closer, " Because surely someone will take you away or just use that perfect body of yours." Sasuke placed a soft kiss on my lips. My mind melted under the heat of the kiss and I blacked out.

I awoke several hours later, or at least what I believed to be several hours later. I was chained to a wall and my clothes had been replaced with an orange kimono that had a blue sash. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to erupt out of my chest. Sasuke had captured me and I was completely at his mercy. I pulled against my chains and they didn't budge, there were footsteps heading my way but I didn't notice them until it was too late.

" Glad to see your finally awake." Sasuke said into the light.

" Please let me go Sasuke!" I begged. There was something different about Sasuke that made me slightly nervous, I wasn't sure what it was but I was becoming less scared and more…attracted. My whole body was heating up until it felt like I was on fire. The tip of my spine and the top of my head began to tingle. " What did you do to me?" He only smirked.

In one fluid movement Sasuke was at my side. He stroked my face with the back of his hand and kissed my forehead. " Don't fight it." He whispered. I took a deep breath and I felt a slight pop at the top of my head. Fox ears were standing proudly. Then I felt a pressure at the base of my spine, four fox tails swung out from behind me. My whole body started to sweat and I began to pant, because the temperature of my being was rising at such an alarming rate. I looked over at Sasuke, he licked his lips hungrily and there was nothing but pure lust in his eyes. I tried again to free myself of the restraints but it was no use.

" So helpless." Sasuke whispered into my fox ear, " so fuckable." Those words sent my body into a heated frenzy. I had gotten an erection in no time and my skin felt like it was about to blister off.

" Calm yourself Naruto, I wanna play a bit first." He said. I didn't want to be played with at all. Even though the idea of it sounded amazing, I didn't trust Sasuke, not at all. The Uchiha's hand made its way up my thigh and gently started to rub my erection. The heat of my body began to lessen but I still wanted it to stop.

" Please Sasuke, stop this." I panted out. Sasuke almost looked shocked when I told him to stop.

" But Madara said that you wouldn't be able to resist me when your in heat! There's no way!!" Sasuke yelled. I blinked a few times, who the hell was Madara? Wait did he just say heat? HE FORCED ME INTO HEAT?!

" You bastard Sasuke!" I yelled pulling even harder at my chains. " You slipped me something to make me go into heat?!" I stopped struggling when Sasuke grabbed my face. He applied so much pressure that I thought he would snap my cheekbone. I whimpered and he lessened his grip.

" Why are you still resisting? You know I don't like being rejected. But there are ways of dealing with it." Sasuke said, evil intent laced his words. " Mangekyo Sharingan."

The setting around me was all in red and black. I'd been caught in Itachi's gen jutsu before but I've experience something as bizarre as this. But it was not only strange, it was also uncomfortable. I was chained to a bed by a collar that was around my neck and my body was still burning hot because of my heat. In general, this sucked.

" Relax Naruto, it will be over before you know it." Sasuke said with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush when Sasuke stared at me with pure lust and sexual hunger. It brought out my inner animal. But I didn't want to have sex with Sasuke…well at least like this. It made me feel weak and useless. The Uchiha sat on the bed next to me and I hissed, backing myself up against the headboard of the bed. He only smirked and crawled like an animal, stalking its prey, after me. My heart raced when Sasuke's lips were near mine. My body melted when soft pliant lips smashed into mine. He bit my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance, which I granted in no time. Our tongues danced sensually making the heat of my body waver. Sasuke broke our kiss and attacked the sensitive spots of my body. He left numerous bite marks and hickeys on my neck; he wasn't to gentle with my shoulders. Once I was covered with in bites and marks, Sasuke pulled the kimono off and left me completely naked. His soft strong hands traced every curve, every imperfection that made me perfect. His hand rested on the seal.

" I wonder," He murmured, " how would it feel if I did this?" Before I could react Sasuke was licking and nipping at the seal. The ministrations made me arch and moan. The damn thing was definitely was a weakness. The Uchiha, loving my reaction played with the seal a bit longer before lowering himself by my erection. His mouth brushed past it and kissed down my thighs. When he reached my ass, I'll admit, I wasn't 100 percent sure what he was going to do. Then his tongue darted out and licked my entrance. My whole body lifted and I arched in pure pleasure. Taking that as a good sign, Sasuke continued to lick and even stick in his slippery muscle .

My mind was hazed over with lust and desire. I couldn't tell how much I really wanted this compared to how weak it made me feel. All thoughts were dispersed when a slicked finger started to probe my entrance. Sasuke began rubbing my inner walls, making my muscles relax. In no time I was butter, even when Sasuke cruelly added two more fingers, I was in pure bliss.

" How are you feeling Naruto?" Sasuke questioned while thrusting his fingers harder, making me moan. " Good I hope."

I couldn't really form words at that moment because my mouth was busy uttering moans and cries of pleasure. Sasuke removed his fingers and I grabbed his hand, whimpering at him to put them back in place. He didn't oblige, instead he pulled down his pants. His erection made me want to drool, it was so big and perfect! My fox ears twitched as naughty thoughts of what Sasuke could do to me with his powerful cock. I moaned as my erection somehow got even harder. Sasuke smirked and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him.

" You know Naruto there is a reason I placed you in the Mangekyo." He said positioning himself to enter me. " Its because for 72 straight hours, you won't be able to cum." My eyes widened in shock and pleasure when Sasuke finished speaking. Right after the last word was said, he thrusted into me.

" 72 hours starts…NOW!" he said thrusting deeper inside of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Oh Sasuke is so evil! But I love it! **

**Naruto: YOU ARE SO EVIL TEME!  
Sasuke: hmmm. Well actually I'm not evil its Hitoko-sama, she made me do it  
Me: Oh sure blame the yaoi addict for writing hot yaoi  
Sasuke: indeed I will  
Itachi : This is so unfair!! -tears- How come this couldn't be me?!?  
Me: cause I already have a new fic with you, I thought I'd give Sasuke a go with someone besides Orochimaru  
Itachi: FINE. This was Hitoko-sama**


	2. Hour 1

**WOOO second chapter!! Ok someone mentioned something about how many chapters there will be( No there will not be 72 chapters, i think i would die writing that.) I'll explain how I'll do this. I'm going to pick a number between 1 and 72. However the first lemon will be in hour one cause I didn't want 24 hours to already go by. So yeah after hour 1 I'm going to start picking random numbers. There will be at least 4 lemons in this fic. Depends on the mood I'm in. Naruto's PV**

**------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's erection slammed into me hard, though it didn't hurt as much as his first few thrusts, it still left a dull ache. The Uchiha smirked and grabbed my erection. He knew that I knew that I couldn't cum but I see he still felt the need to remind me of it. Evil bastard. Though, the feeling of his cool hand against my very hot, swollen erection made me moan, I wished he would stop. Or let me cum. Either one would work for me. I felt my muscles tighten and knew, once again, release would be denied by Sasuke's cruelty. The heat of my body was becoming unbearable. My whole body was drenched in sweat but none of it cooler me.

" Please Sasuke." I begged, " Let me cum, the heat is too much to take." He gently pressed his lips against mine but then shook his head. I whimpered, this was going to be much more painful than I could have ever imagined. A sudden thrust brought my attention back to Sasuke's cock. It wonderfully slammed into my prostate making my vision blur and my mind turn into mush. Sasuke smirked and started to thrust faster. Then my mind cleared, I shouldn't be enjoying this. I tried my hardest not to moan or arch when he did something that felt just so orgasmicly good. I could tell by the dirty look he was giving me that he didn't like that. Reluctantly, I let out a groan of pleasure, which made his start smirking again. He leaned into me and his lips brushed my nipple. Teeth softly scraped against it making me moan in surprise. I bit down on my lip so I could quiet myself, no way am I going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me moan. He bit my other nipple making me whimper in pleasure. This was going to harder than I thought.

" Naruto," Sasuke said giving me another rough thrust. " why do you still resist? I might let you cum if you give into me."

My fox ears twitched at the thought of cumming. It would allow my whole body to cool to normal temperature and I wouldn't be nearly as uncomfortable. Sasuke had left that decision to me and that nagging voice in the back of my head said not to thrust him, however, my body's needs were drowning out any warning my head was giving me. I wanted, no needed Sasuke. My whole body craved him but my mind still rebuked him. I still wasn't sure if I should let my animalistic instincts take over or have a conscience. But Sasuke interrupted my thoughts when he removed his cock from me completely.

" WHY?!" I screamed, my need no where near fulfilled. He just smirked at me.

" If you want it so bad," He said sitting up, " Then do it yourself." Cruelty laced his voice, but under that was tones of pure lust.

Before I knew what I was doing I had straddled Sasuke's waist and tentatively started descending on Sasuke erection; he moaned and bucked up into me. His hands gripped my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders. The collar on my throat disappeared. Sasuke smirked at me and I pulled up then back down. I screamed in pleasure as I hit my own prostate head on. It felt so good. The heat of my body started to slowly increase. I found it hard to focus and my vision blurred as I moved faster up and then back down Sasuke's marvelous cock. He pushed me off his lap and started to pound into me as hard as humanly possible. I felt nothing but pure pleasure as the Uchiha mercilessly pounded into me. My mind started slipping into blackness, but there was something about it that made me shudder. A prodigious cage soon stood before me. All I could see was large teeth and glowing yellow eyes.

"Kyuubi?" I asked, not understanding what was happening. " What are you doing here?"

" Kit." She replied. " You need to endure, the Uchiha is no doubt powerful and very attractive. DO NOT let him control you kit! Even though it may feel good and I know how badly you want to relieve the heat of your body. Don't give into him! DO NOT SUBMIT! Not now, not ever."

I knew she was right but if I played the good uke Sasuke would let me cum. I really didn't know what to do anymore. Every part of my body ached or felt like it was on fire. I was really considering curling up into a ball and dying. It would relieve me of any pain or pleasure I was feeling.

" Naruto? Hey Naruto!" A voice called. I knew it was Sasuke's, though, I didn't know where it was coming from. I looked up at Kyuubi. The cage that confined her was fading with every passing second.

" Hey Naruto!" Sasuke said softly. My eyes fluttered open. Had I fallen asleep? If I did, when the hell did it happen? Was that whole thing just another nightmare brought on by too much ramen? I looked around me, nope.

" You passed out when I let you cum. You've been such a good boy. But I was there when you were talking to the Kyuubi. Looks like I'll be teaching you a much harsher lesson during the next few days. 71 hours and 59 minutes of pleasurable torture to go, Naruto." My heart felt like it was about to explode. All of that was only a minute in here?! If things lasted like this I wouldn't be able to withstand, no way no how. Absolutely no way.

" Well Naruto if your just going to sit there speechless I can find a better way for you to use that mouth of yours." Sasuke said. He was acting like the perfect predator, just like a cat. And I was the small bird he was batting around until he got uninteresting and decided to eat me. This was going to be the most HORRIBLE three days of my entire life.

----------------------------------

**OHHH SASUKE IS SO CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!! But I LOVE IT.**

**Sasuke: hmm  
Me: What?  
Sasuke: Why does Naruto talk about my dick like it's the most perfect thing in the world?  
Me: well take it from his perspective. He's in heat so the sensitivity of his body has increased. So to him your cock is like the god of pleasure or something.  
Sasuke: I like the praise. God of pleasure huh?  
Me: Indeed  
Itachi: I still don't see why this can't be me. I'm mucho sexier than Sasuke and I would have made him suffer and beg for release even longer than he did!!  
Me : Uh. I told you, you'll get your chance with him ok?  
Itachi: FINE! This was Hitoko-sama. **


	3. HOUR 14

**ALRIGHT THE THRID CHAPTER IS HERE WOOOO excitement. Naruto's PV **

**---------------**

**HOUR 14**

' _Stupid Bastard'_ I thought as I licked Sasuke's cock from base to tip. I did the motion slow, very nerve racking, just to prolong his orgasm. He knew I was doing it on purpose but didn't really seem to mind by the way he was moaning. Though, I did wish that hand he had gripping my head would loosen its grip but by the it gripped me it was going to be going anywhere until Sasuke was completely satisfied. The Uchiha bucked up into my mouth and I choked on the massive amount of cock being shoved down my throat. I placed my hands on his hips and bit down softly on Sasuke's cock. His breathe hitched and his hand tightened. I swatted at the hand in my hair, he lessened his grip and moaned. I left his cock and kissed his thighs to tease him for all of this torture, for everything he had put me through this far. He didn't like it very much, especially when I got too close to his ass. Sasuke pulled me back up and gave me the death glare from hell.

" Oh no you don't." He said shoving me mouth first on his dick. " I uke to no man." I really wanted to mock him but if I didn't behave, I wouldn't be able to cum. However, I was also trying to resist Sasuke's ministrations. The whole situation was really confusing. I pushed the Uchiha's cock down my throat as much as I could and began to bob up and down. He bucked up again but this time he grabbed the sides of my head and thrusted in. So he wanted to play like that huh? Ok I'll play. I secretly slicked my finger with the saliva that dribbled down my chin and gently started to fondle Sasuke's balls so he wouldn't catch on. Quickly, I slipped a wet finger into his entrance. His whole body stopped moving and I just kept up with my movements. I started to lick his balls when I added another finger into his entrance. It made me wonder, why wasn't he stopping me? His moan answered all my questions without fail. So he was enjoying this was he? Good cause I wasn't going to stop. Then before I could add a third finger, a pale hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled my fingers out. I looked up at Sasuke, his face was flushed and he was panting. I couldn't help but feel very aroused, he just looked so delicious.

" I thought I said I uke to no man." He said so harshly, making me regret ever doing that. " However, if your so eager to prepare someone…why not prepare yourself?" I flinched at those words. Did he actually expect me to do that? Sasuke pulled me off my knees and onto the bed again. He laid me down on my back and spread my legs wide so he could see everything. The Uchiha licked his lips and I blushed.

" Go on Naruto." He said, " Show me your skills." I tentatively slid my fingers into my mouth and when they were slick enough I ran them down my stomach to my entrance, teasing it a little before slipping in the first finger. Sasuke unconsciously leaned forward to get a better look. I slowly closed my legs but two pale hands parted them again. He shook his head at me and I added a second finger. I moaned when Sasuke started to pump my erection. I bucked against my fingers and added the last one. The Uchiha gripped my erection tighter and I whimpered realizing he wouldn't let me cum. I scraped my own prostate and bucked up into Sasuke's hand making his smirk at me. He rubbed my balls with his thumb, intensifying the pleasure that already coursed through my whole body. The Uchiha stopped touching me and I looked at him pleadingly.

" You want me to do it Naruto?" He asked running his cock a little to make it harder. I bit down on my lip and nodded. My tails started to sway a bit when Sasuke got close enough to fuck me. He leaned down and kissed me, my fingers left my entrance and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He thrusted into me making me moan into our kiss, deepening it. Sasuke seemed very bi-polar today, one minute cruel and harsh, the next gentle and sweet. Maybe it was because of the Mangekyo. He thrusted into me harder and broke our kiss to hear me moan.

" Naruto, how is it that you get tighter every time we do it?" Sasuke wondered thrusting deeper. I shrugged and he just kept thrusting, my answer good enough for his inquiry. I bit down on his shoulder to quiet myself and he grunted at the slight pain. He licked my neck and my mouth dislodged from him so I could moan in surprise. He smirked at me again, and I couldn't help the whimper that fell from my lips when I saw that sinister look he was giving me. He pulled out and I sat up to complain but he pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. He stood up and grabbed me, pushing me onto my hands and knees. He put a pillow under my stomach, for extra support. He got behind me once again and positioned himself to enter. When he entered I moaned and felt him go so much deeper than before. He struck my prostate head on making me see white spots.

" Sasuke!" I screamed as I clutched at the sheets on the bed. The pleasure was so intense, I could help but moan every time he thrusted in. The Uchiha kissed my neck and shoulders. He went deeper and I almost lost it but the Mangekyo kept it inside making the whole experience even more pleasurably painful. " Please Sasuke, please?"

" Please what?" Sasuke asked teasingly. He thrusted in deeper making stars dance in my vision but my cock tightened ever more making the pleasure dull at a faster rate.

" Let me cum!!" I whimpered gripping the sheets tighter. He chuckled softly and licked down my spine making me shiver in pure delight. I could feel Sasuke's lips next to my fox ears. His breath tickled them.

" I don't know, you haven't been a very good boy for me, especially earlier." He said, " and bad boys need to be punished don't they?" My cock twitched, I wasn't sure why but the idea of being punished sounded great. He smirked at me and continued thrusting. His mouth still by my ears, so I could hear all of the sounds he was making. My ears twitched in pleasure when Sasuke moaned in them. I bucked back against him and he grunted. Then he began to nibble on my ears. The pleasure from that was incredible, the nerve endings there must be very sensitive. Hot liquid entered me from behind and Sasuke's pulled out. HE CAME WITHOUT ME! I was about to protest when I was flipped onto my back. Sasuke was holding a whip…when the hell did he get that?

" I think its time for bad boys to get punished." Sasuke said smirking like a madman. My cock ached, maybe the pain would make my erection go away. Or it might just make things a hell of a lot harder.

--------------------------

**WOOP CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**Naruto: Pure evil…  
Me: Who little old me?  
Naruto: Yes. Indeed very super EVIL  
Me: Why Naruto, you praise me too much!  
Naruto: THAT WASN'T PRAISE! This was Hitoko-sama**


	4. Hour 31

**Sorry about the wait dear fans but its here! THE NEW CHAPTER!! Naruto's PV**

**----------**

I don't think my throat has ever been this harshed out in all my life. Sasuke brought the whip down against my bare flesh again, this time increasing the pressure. And I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life. I never knew I was such a masochist. My erection was digging into Sasuke's thigh, and he didn't really seem to mind, it probably why he put me in his lap in the first place. The Uchiha's hand was softly rubbing my, now very sore, ass. He groped me a little bit and I moaned. He removed his hand and slapped it down hard onto me. I bit back a cry of pain, he soothed me again to only repeat the motion again, only harder every time. Eventually my ass went numb and I could just feel the pleasure, I knew Sasuke realized this because he stopped spanking me. He flipped me onto my back and tied my hands to the posts on the head board. He licked his lips at the sight of my erection and I closed my legs. He smirked at me.

" Naruto why hide your body from me like that? It makes me sad." Sasuke said spreading my legs wide. He tied them next, know that I'd probably close them if he let go. He ran his fingers down my cock, smearing the pre-cum. I moaned and bucked up. The Uchiha captured my lips in a very soft kiss, his tongue probed my mouth, running over everything it could, on its way to my tongue. I could hear some rustling going on next to me but I ignored it. Sasuke broke the kiss and returned in between my legs. He opened something, I couldn't tell what it was because I couldn't see it. Then the Uchiha dripped it onto his fingers, I could tell then it was lube. Which made me curious because he hadn't been using lube before. He slid in all three fingers at once and I screamed in pleasure pain. He cruelly slid in a fourth finger. I thought at that point he was going to slid in his whole hand inside me. After a few moments of blinding pleasure Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

" NO!" I screamed trying to get Sasuke to put his digits back in. He smirked at me and pulled out something from behind his back. It was an at least nine inch long, black dildo. Sasuke turned it on and it started to vibrate. Oh it was a vibrator…that's even worse. It made me wonder though…how did he get that? Or better yet why did he even have it in the first place? For some reason I found myself wanting to laugh, laugh very hard. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried not to smile. He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a confused look. I shook my head at him, and he just shrugged as he slid the vibrator into me. I moaned in surprise. It felt strange, but not bad, in fact I found myself pushing back against it to get a better feel. Sasuke seemed to enjoy that because he was smirking at me. He thrusted it inside me a few more times, but the last time he hit my prostate head on and vibrations went through it, making me scream in ecstasy. He let it sit there, buzzing against my prostate, my vision stared to blur and I moaned loudly whenever Sasuke barely pushed it deeper. The Uchiha pulled it out of me and I started to thrash around. He released my bonds and I bolted straight up, tackling him to the floor. That was foolish mistake number one. I tried to shove Sasuke's hard cock into my ass but he flipped me off of him. That's when I commit foolish mistake number two. I tried to punch him but he caught my fist and slammed me onto the bed, he pinned my wrists above my head.

" What the hell is wrong with you Naruto? Did you finally grow a pair balls?" Sasuke said struggling to hold me down. I managed to get a hand free and slammed my fist into the side of his face. That was foolish mistake number three. When you look back at things you just did and are like ' damn that was fucking stupid,' and that you didn't realize when you did said thing would come back and bite you in the ass later. I should have known punching Sasuke would fall under that category. He licked the blood that feel from his lip, almost savoring the flavor. He leaned down next to my ear. " You want it rough? I'll give it too you rough."

Sasuke's teeth sunk into my shoulder and I screamed in pain. Blood trickled out of the wound and he only repeated the motion only moving his mouth to other places. He bit my nipple hard, not hard enough to bleed, but had enough to make me scream. He looked at his handy work for a minute before returning to biting any part of my flesh he could get his teeth on. I could already feel my skin start to bruise. I looked at my shoulder and gasped. It was already turning purplish yellow.

" Sasuke please stop, it hurts." I whimpered as he bit me again. I winced but then realized I was so hard. My erection was dripping with pre-cum and my screams had turned to moans. However, Sasuke did stop. He pulled his teeth out of my skin and blood stained his lips. He smashed our lips together and the taste of my own blood made my head swim. It was so metallic contrasted against the sweet taste of Sasuke. The Uchiha gripped my hips and slid the vibrator inside me again. But then he let go of it and gripped one of my hands pulling it down the vibrator. He wrapped my hand around it and pulled it in and out with my hand. I moaned and bucked back against it.

" I want to watch you fuck yourself with it." he said, I nodded and started thrusting it inside. I smashed into my own prostate and I curled my toes in pleasure. I could see Sasuke rubbing his own cock, watching was becoming too much. I didn't want the plastic toy, I wanted the Uchiha's hard cock to push me over the edge, make my vision blur before turning to white dots. I started to more the toy faster while imagining Sasuke fucking me. I moaned in pure pleasure. Then I got on my knees, positioning it under me, I descended on it. My vision blurred and I screamed in delight. I thought back to when I fucked Sasuke like this, it made my cock twitch. A pale arm wrapped around my waist and it pulled me off the toy. He impaled me on his cock and I screamed in not only surprise but, ecstasy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slammed into me, hitting my prostate every time. He was moaning and whispering dirty things into my fox ears and they would twitch when it excited me even more.

" Oh Sasuke please let me cum!" I begged digging my nails into his back. Then white spots danced in before my eyes. He let me cum!! I screamed, thankful for release. I clenched my muscles and Sasuke moaned. He muttered something about it being too much and hot liquid filled me. His cum dripped down my leg and I smiled sleepily. My whole body went slack before I collapsed onto the waiting bed. Sasuke fell on top of me panting and kissing where he had bit before. I curled up next to him and he cuddled me rubbing small circles on back. I fell asleep and Sasuke seemed pretty content.

" Only 41 hours 38 minutes and 31 seconds to go Naruto… but will you be able to hold out?"

-------------------------------

**I wonder what he means by that? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!! **

**Me: Hmm.  
Naruto: What?  
Me: I just realized I have a biting fetish.  
Naruto: you are truly the strangest person I've ever met  
Me: what? Have you ever bit someone?  
****Naruto: yeah  
Me: it was fun wasn't it?  
Naruto: Yeah…oh I see. I guess I do too  
Me: Yes. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	5. HELP YO

**Ok I've going to admit it. I've been having writers block about the next lemon for this fic so I'm taking requests. Or recommendations to where I can get some material. And I know what your thinking, yes even the best of us get completely stumped and don't know what to do…so help a writer out!!!**

**Just leave a review with something you want or something you want me to read and I'll see what I can work with.....if enough ppl send me material or good ideas. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND HELP!! **

**Hitoko-sama.**

**Note: if you want me to use toys you might have to explain them in detail if its something on a not well known basis. lol. To think a pervert doesn't know everything weird used in porn, how strange :D  
**


	6. HOUR 47

**Ok I'd like to thank a few people for being perverted and helping me with ideas. Black-ammunition, dragonfire04, crazyforanime1015, kit574, FoCuSyOuRmInD, DaphneRaynard, demon'sLOver, and of course satan's-sweety. Now some of the most popular wants came as a surprise to me and one idea someone had was very ingenious. Anyway, clones, snakes, and ice cubes were very reoccurring so I'll role with it. And save other ideas for later. **

-------------------------------------------------------

HOUR 47

The wounds from Sasuke's whip and teeth were already healing. Soon they would be nothing more than a bad memory. Of course I had already figured Sasuke would find another way to leave me with more mental scars. Such as what he was planning at this very moment. I could tell he was planning something by the way he wouldn't come over to me and do something. He wanted me to do it for myself, but I can't lie, him just sitting there basking in all of his naked glory really was alluring. Though, I didn't want to admit it out loud, him just sitting there all innocent really had an effect on me. I moaned slightly as I felt myself getting hard. The Uchiha looked back at me but said and did nothing. That bastard. I thought about crawling over to him and laying on the lusty moves. But if teme wanted me so badly he would have to come over and get me.

More time past, but not enough to really make a dent in this world of mental tortures. Sasuke hadn't moved and neither had I. Not that I hadn't thought about it. In fact I was now very tempted to go over there and fulfill both of our needs. I knew the Uchiha would get it up for me without much prompting but that means I would admitting to him that I did want this. That I did like what was happening to me in here. In truth I did, but still I heard that nagging voice in my head telling me not to enjoy this not matter what. So I just sat there, waiting. And it, was very boring. Plus there was the ever annoying fact that besides sex, there was NOTHING to do. I could masturbate, but not cum so I found no relief in that. So I remained silent and still. The yearning for Sasuke becoming stronger and stronger after every passing second.

**A few seconds later.**

It was unbearable. I longed for his touch, HIS pleasure. I wanted his dick in my ass, pleasuring me until I pass out. Which wasn't hard for Sasuke to do. He still hadn't moved a muscle and it looked like he wasn't planning on it either. I was sprawled on the bed and he finally looked at me, lust glistening in his eyes. I made my move then. He didn't accept me into his arms like I thought he would. I sat on his bare lap. Skin on skin. But not even that excited him. I kissed his deeply, he kissed back but that still didn't excite him. I pulled back and stared at him. Had he truly lost interest in me after only a few rounds of sex?

" Go on. Keep it going it should prove to be interesting." Sasuke said, but the voice didn't come from the man I was sitting on, it came from behind me. And sure enough, Sasuke was sitting by the pillows. I looked in front of me to behind me. I had no idea what was going on. " Oh you're confused huh, well I made a clone of myself when you passed out and hid until you decided you couldn't stand my cold shoulder any longer. Oh and to give him an erection you will have to try harder than that."

I shivered. I really did not like the idea of Sasuke watching me fuck himself. If that made any sense. " You know I could just go over there and seduce you." I said, trying to crawl over to the actual Sasuke. But as soon as I tried to leave, his clone grabbed me and held me tight on his lap. I struggled against the clone Sasuke's grip but he didn't loosen it or waver in anyway.

" Well you could try and seduce me but as you can see its not going to work." Sasuke said, smirking as his clone placed butterfly kisses on my neck. They made me shudder knowing it wasn't Sasuke but someone who looked exactly like him. The real Uchiha's eyes never left us for a second. They burned into me, making me feel naked, but at the same time I loved it. Sasuke and I started to kiss, hard. I nipped his bottom lip and pulled it. Being rough was more fun than I could have ever expected. I felt lips on my neck and I knew it was the real Sasuke, probably tired of waiting for his pleasure. Then there was a spike of cold against my nipple. The real Uchiha was holding an ice cube against them. They were turning hard fast, which I didn't mind until I felt them traveling lower. The clone had my arms restrained so I couldn't stop Sasuke even if I tried. I felt one slid into my entrance while the other was rubbed against my balls. I could feel myself tighten around the ice cube. Its jagged edges digging into my inner walls. I whimpered, but the Sasukes just kept up with there ministrations. The ice cubes both melted, and water slowly tricked out of my entrance. The clone bit down on my ears, while the real Sasuke got off the bed to retrieve something from under the bed. He pulled out two pairs of furry hand cuffs. He cuffed me to the bed, and tied my legs with ropes. His clone sat on my right side, the real one to my left so he could sit on the ground and pull out supplies for my torture. He grabbed a whole bowl of ice cubes and smirked at me.

" I know how much you like ice cubes Naruto." Sasuke said taking one into his mouth. He crushed it with his teeth, making me shudder. Then I felt something slither against my leg and I twitched looking down. A snake was wrapping itself around my leg. Its tongue teased my entrance making me squeak a little, but I found it unappealing. " And I also know how much you just LOVE snakes. I know my snake loves you too, so to show its love he wants to enter you. Your prepared enough from our previous encounters."

As Sasuke finished speaking the snake slipped itself inside. I screamed at the stretching it caused. Tears streamed down my cheeks and both Sasukes kissed them away. The clone broke his kissing to play with my nipples, to lessen my pain, it was working slightly, and the snakes steady thrusts were becoming more and more stimulating as it pressed forward. I watched the real Sasuke stuff a few ice cubes into his mouth before he got onto the bed and lower himself to my dripping erection. When he started to suck, I screamed. The cold of the ice cube, mixed with the heat of his mouth was too much. It made me more and less erect at the same time. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. He pushed more of my erection down his throat, and I bucked up into his mouth. Everything was too much. But the worst part was I couldn't cum no matter what happened to my body. The snake thrust and hit my prostate roughly. My vision blurred and I let out a scream of ultimate pleasure. The clone, flicked and bit my nipples. The real Sasuke had moved to sucking my balls, now that the ice had melted. I shut my eyes and turned my face to the side, biting my lip. It was all so good.

" I think he's good and wet, don't you think?" The clone asked gently pinching my nipples. The real Uchiha pulled out the snake and gave my balls a final kiss before he looked over at me. His eyes glinted with lust. And I knew I was no better. Everything was perfectly laid out for his view. The clone released my wrists. And Sasuke got my legs. He flipped me onto my hands and knees. The clone got behind me and positioned himself to enter me. Then the real Sasuke got behind him and I realized he wanted to have a threesome. I blushed at the thought of Sasuke fucking his clone, but it also made my ears twitch in excitement. When he entered, I felt that extra push from the real Sasuke, giving the first thrust more power, more pleasure. Both clone and I moaned from the treatment we were receiving. I gripped the sheets as the clone thrust into me as hard as it could. Then I heard a poof and the clone was gone, but the real Uchiha was quick to fill me with his cock. I moaned as he hit my prostate quickly.

" I might have liked watching my clone fuck you, but I got jealous." Sasuke admitted thrusting harder. " I wanted to be the one to fuck your tight little hole." I moaned and Sasuke kissed my shoulders. He nipped and bit at my ears, and neck. Then he slid something metal around my cock, it was firmly placed at the base of my cock.

" What the hell is that?" I said through moans.

" It's a cock ring, it'll make sure you have some added pain from not coming." Sasuke said, as he came into me. Hot liquid filled me and I gripped the sheets tightly. " 25 hours 59 minutes to go Naruto."

I sighed. It felt like this was never going to end. Ever. My body felt weak from the over use. And all my muscles were tense. I didn't know how much longer I could stand this. --------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no Naruto is beginning to grow weak mentally. Will Sasuke be finally able to bend him perfectly to his will? I guess you'll have to find out next time. **

**Naruto: I see you needed help dear Hitoko-sama…  
Me: Yeah, but I did get some great suggestions like I should go watch some hard core fetish porn to get some good ideas…ah good time  
Sasuke: You would think people would be weirded out by the idea of being fucked by a snake.  
Me: I know but I got it in like the vast majority of requests but its ok since I've wrote a bit of snake fetish before…  
Sasuke: god your strange…I love it. This was Hitoko-sama.**


	7. HOUR 62

**Woo next chapter of the sexual torture nonsense that I like to call my mental scenarios…I'm not perverted I just like to write about sex. Naruto's PV **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note: **_Kyuubi thoughts; __**Naruto thoughts**_(people be all up in my grill because no Kyuubi in a while so I decided I'll put him here in thoughts Naruto is having…they will probably be on the same line, cause I'm fat and sassy.)

I've officially decided that Sasuke is completely evil. He had me sitting on his lap in the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. I guess I was supposed to be a little maid, with the stupid little dress and the hat, even the fucking duster. And that dress is short, it didn't even cover my ass, and my tails weren't exactly helping me either. Not that it mattered since I was sitting, but still. Now Sasuke, I think, is supposed to be a business man, with his fancy black suit and tie combo. But something that sent me over the edge of arousal was the glasses. Who knew you could look so sexy with glasses? But he did, and he knew it…evil bastard. He groped my thigh and I glared at him. He smirked at me and let me off his lap. I stood up, my ankles already aching. The Uchiha just smirked even more when I tried to pull the damn dress down. It almost looked like he was going to laugh, and if he did, this little duster was going up his ass. Sasuke had changed the room as well, it actually looked like a classy person's bedroom. Cherry wood dressers, nice hard wood floors, and large bed with flowing red sheets that seemed to have the Mangekyo swirling on them.

" Aw Naruto you don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." Sasuke said, amusement tinting his voice.

" Your not wearing a dress or heels Sasuke." I said, trying to walk away from him. It wasn't working. I took a step wrong and it bent my ankle, I fell back into Sasuke's arms. " I really hate you, you know that right?"

He pushed me into the dresser, and pushed my dress up. _Wait, did you just say my dress? AHA! You like the Uchiha's strange fetishes, as well._He pushed me into the dresser and pushed the dress up. _**Better? **__I just like giving you a hard time._ He bit down onto my neck and broke the choker that was there. I whimpered a little as he treated me so harshly. I really didn't think he would take me saying I hated him so badly. Sasuke lifted me up and slammed my back into the dresser, the knobs grated against my back making me wince.

" Say it." He whispered into my ear. I opened my mouth but no words came out. What did he want me to say? Did he want to hear that I loved him? Is that what it was? Was this what this whole thing was about? To make sure I still loved him? Do I even love him anymore? _Yes. You still do, kit._ _Tell him. _

" I…I love you…Sasuke." I admitted, but then quickly buried my face into his shoulder so he wouldn't see my blush. He pulled my face up and it knocked the hat off my head. _**Thank god. **_Sasuke pulled me in for a very soft kiss. His lips kneaded mine and his tongue massaged mine gently. I moaned into the kiss, deepening it. But the Uchiha pulled away, breaking the kiss. He rested his lips on my head and I put my head on his chest. His heart was beating so fast. I smiled at the thought of making Sasuke happy.

" Shall we continue our game?" Sasuke inquired turning me around so I pressed into the dresser. " Yes, I quite like this." Sasuke grabbed my ass and groped me hard, making me squirm under his touch. He kissed my neck gently and then started to suck. I moaned and he continued until there was a nice red mark. He smirked at it and flipped me over again so I could face him. He picked up my hand and kissed every knuckle. It was so unlike Sasuke to be gentle and romantic like this. He pulled me away from the dresser and threw me onto the bed. I landed on my back in a very sprawled position, not that Sasuke minded. He stood at the foot and stared down at me. He smirked and I blushed at him.

" I've noticed that you haven't done a proper job of cleaning up around here…" Sasuke said cradling his face in his hand. I blinked. _**Seriously? He wants to really play this? **_He got onto the bed and slowly started to unbutton his pants. I swallowed a little bit, feeling myself getting hard as he continued to drop his pants. His cock was already dripping, and it made me wonder how I didn't feel him when he was pressed so closely against me. " Perhaps if you do a good job cleaning my dick of cum, I'll consider giving you a little reward and keep you on…If you know what I mean."

I reached out and grabbed his cock. His breath hitched and I crept closer to him. I licked the head and his hand went into my hair. He gently caressed my scalp and took the hair in his hand softly, so he wouldn't hurt me. I stuffed a little more of Sasuke's cock down my throat and he bucked. I gagged, but not enough to cause a major problem. He moaned, and I could feel his eyes on me. I abandoned his dick and dropped my mouth to his balls, taking in one while I fondled the other gently. His grip tightened and his breaths came out shaky. I smiled a little to myself, it made me happy to know that I could cause such a reaction from such a cold man.

He moaned a little louder and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling my head up so I was mouth level with his cock. He thrusted into my mouth, and I let him. I moaned around him and he started to thrust faster. _**Sasuke's fucking my face. And I love it. **__You are really getting strange, you know that right kit? __**Eh what do you know? **_My cock was pulsing, it actually hurt. I was turned on by the sight of Sasuke doing this to me. He came into my mouth and I sucked up all of it greedily. He ripped off his shirt and then his pants. His dick already starting to get hard again. Sasuke smirked at me and tore the dress off of me, it was very vicious. He made sure the dress was in shreds.

" Make a clone of yourself." He said suddenly. I was taken back a little but did it anyway. Then a clone of Sasuke appeared next to him. I was confused about what was happening until Sasuke's clone attacked mine, pushing him onto the floor, and mounting his possessively. I flinched, feeling everything that was happening. _That's the point, stupid._ The clone Sasuke slicked his digits and started to finger my clone. I moaned and the real Sasuke pulled me into his lap. He started to play a little with my erection. He smirked at it, but then returned his attention to the clones, who were already in the throws of passion. My clone moaned loudly as Sasuke clone sucked on his nipples, as he got finger-fucked. I started to pant and the Uchiha started to play with me even more. I bucked into his hand and my clone moaned even louder. I could see that the clone of Sasuke was becoming impatient, so he pulled out his three fingers and positioned himself. Sasuke and I both moaned when the clones started fucking. I gripped the sheets and Sasuke started to jerk me harder, his erection pressing into my back. I arched against him, and he moaned at the friction between my back and his cock. " It's nice to watch them isn't it? To feel the pleasure of being fucked but not actually doing it, yet. Yeah you're so hard, you really like my technique don't you?"

Sasuke entered me then and I screamed 'YES!' He thrust hard, pushing me down onto his cock while he thrusted. It was pure bliss. The clones were sweating, and panting. It was so hot seeing Sasuke fuck me, it was like looking into a mirror. I pushed back onto Sasuke and moaned, he responded by biting my neck, hard enough to leave a mark. I screamed in ecstasy and Sasuke moaned loudly into my ear. The real Uchiha pulled throwing stars out of no where and made our clones release. When I looked at him questioningly, I felt his answer. All the pleasure that I hadn't felt before came into me in a rush. I grated my nails down Sasuke back and threw my head back, screaming as loud as I could. That's when I felt it, my orgasm…denied! Sasuke came inside of me and I whimpered.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because, I want to save your cum for something else." Sasuke said with a devious smirk. " 11 hours and 57 minutes to go Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------

**What does Sasuke have planned!?! Find out next time!**

**Sasuke: This isn't torture, it's a sex marathon  
Naruto : Yeah seriously  
Me: So? it's torture because Naruto can't cum, most of the time  
Naruto: I guess  
Sasuke: …I still love every second of it  
Me: So do I. This was Hitoko-sama. **


	8. HOUR 72!

**Wooo the next sex marathon installment of…72 hours!! Enjoy! Naruto's PV**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke said he had saved my cum for something else I hadn't thought it would be anything like he had planned. He was sprawled out on the bed underneath me, begging to be taken. I don't know why I was hesitating, I mean he was letting me do it. But maybe it was just the fact I was so nervous I was going to hurt him that I didn't want to stick it in. Yeah that's what was wrong. Sasuke wouldn't be able to take it. He stared up at me, eyes shining with lust and I gulped. Why did he have to be so sexy? I could see him growing very impatient, and worst of all annoyed. He sat up and tried to kiss me but I pulled away from him. Trying to make this not happen. I really didn't want this to happen. I mean its one thing if he wants to fuck me, but another if he wants me to fuck him. I have no idea what I'm doing. Even though Sasuke showed me what to do it might not get him off like it did for me. That's when he smirked and reached over to the bedside table. He pulled out the forgotten vibrator and started to suck on it, getting it nice and wet. I could feel myself stiffen and want to be the one he was sucking on. When it was dripping his saliva, he slipped it into his entrance with a grunt of displeasure. I stared at him and he smirked.

" I got tired of waiting." Sasuke said, his voice shaky and pleasure coated. " I mean if you aren't aroused by just looking, why not give you a show?"

He thrust it in deeper and switched it on. That's when I heard the most girly moan ever come from Sasuke. I smiled a little at it and crept closer to him, gripping onto his hand, helping him push in the vibrator. Then I pulled it out wanting to arouse Sasuke my way. I mean if I was going to fuck him I better do it to my liking. I tried doing what he had done to me, finding what felt good to him and what didn't. I quickly learned that Sasuke like gentle kissing along his neck, no biting…ANYWHERE, he liked it when I licked down his stomach stopping every so often to kiss it, and what a shocker he loved his balls to be sucked on more than his dick. After a few minutes of playing I figured Sasuke's body out almost better than my own. He was moaning loudly and arching up off the bed. I thought he looked so cute like that. I dropped my mouth lower, to his entrance and started to lick. Uke to no man my ass. When I stuck my tongue in he bucked against me and moaned. I wiggled it inside and he went wild, arching up making it deeper. I had to place my hands onto his hips so he would calm himself. I didn't think Sasuke would react to pleasure like this. Not like I cared, it was something I could blackmail him with later.

I pulled out my tongue and crawled up Sasuke body again. He leaned up but I stopped him with my fingers, he pulled them into his mouth, and started teasing me with his tongue tricks. Going in between my fingers and sucking on the tips while all the while staring into my eyes. I pulled them out and rewarded him with a deep kiss, he moaned as I pushed his tongue into submission, a first, and then moaned more when I started to nip his lips. I pulled back from him and he moved closer, wanting more. But I shook my head, if I got to caught up in kissing I would forget what I was doing. Eh screw it. I slammed my lips down on his and invaded his mouth when he opened it with surprise. But when he was nice and distracted I slipped in all of the fingers at once, making sure he could feel the pain. He groaned and gripped me tightly. Using my free hand I gripped his cock to make him relax so it would go much smoother. He started moaning after a few minutes of rougher treatment. I removed my fingers and broke the kiss so I could look at him. That's when he pounced. He knocked me off the bed onto the floor, and he looked feral, completely wild.

" Naruto." He muttered against my lips. " You don't even know how bad I want it."

" Then do it yourself." I said back. And he looked at me scornfully for a minute but then nodded his head. Sasuke got onto his knees above me and started to slowly ease my cock into his entrance. When it was half way in and decided to help him. I thrusted my hips up and in my erection went. Sasuke moaned in surprise and a couple tears spilled. I reached up and wiped them out of his eyes. He kissed my hand and started to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He pushed back on it, testing its feel inside him, I moaned a little which made him smirk. He pulled it out all of the way and thrusted it all the way back in. I gripped onto his hips and he moaned when my cock went even deeper. I was moaning to, Sasuke was so tight. And every time he made me reenter he clenched his muscles on purpose to make it even tighter and more pleasurable for me. But it made me wonder, how much practice did Sasuke have? I mean sure fucking someone is one thing but taking it like a champ was another. How many men has he fucked? I felt the jealousy in my heart boil as I clamped down onto his hips and started to thrust with all my might. If I hadn't of had such a tight grip on his hips he would have definitely fallen off my lap. Sasuke rested his hands on my knees and arched against them. He squeezed me tightly and I knew he was close. I could see it in the way he looked.

He came onto my chest and I smirked pushing him off my lap. He rolled onto his hands and knees, he looked back at me, I was already positioning myself to enter him again. Sasuke moaned when I pushed in with no mercy. I would make Sasuke forget his other lovers. I would be the best, no matter what. I pulled out almost all the way and pushed it in quickly. He started pushed back against me, and I felt my balls start to tighten. So he wanted me to fuck him as long as he had control over when I would cum. He was moaning so loud, but the problem was I wanted to see his face. So badly! I flipped him over onto his back and his arms were around my neck in an instant. He pushed back against me and I gripped his now erect cock. I started to rub it with my thrusts, trying to send him over the edge of euphoria. And it was working to. Sasuke was biting his lip and digging his nails into my back trying desperately to postpone his orgasm. But one more deep thrust and he came again screaming this time. His ass clenched around me so much tighter than before making it even more pleasurable for me.

" Sasuke…let me cum." I whispered as I thrust one last time. He screamed when I filled him with my juices.

" Congratulations. 72 hours is over." Sasuke said as everything faded back to the dank dark room in the Akatsuki lair. I stared at Sasuke nothing had changed in the time we spent in his mind. Not even the candle which had been lit had melted down at all. I was even still chained to the damn wall, my ears and tails hadn't moved. So it was true that anything you experience in there was only a few seconds out here. He cradled my face in his hand. " So do you want the real thing now?"

What a question.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Yay they're back to reality but will Naruto let the real thing happen? Probably but I guess we have to wait for me to write…lol.**

**Naruto: Its over?  
Sasuke: NO!!!!!!  
Me: calm down. Its not over till the fat lady sings!  
Sai: Your going to sing now? Sweet I look forward to this  
Me: D: Sai your so mean  
Sasuke: you finally got what you deserve!! This was Hitoko-sama.**


	9. The Revealing of the Fates

**Sorry about the wait, school stuff you know. Honor's projects over the summer that I didn't do til about now. And school itself, leaving me NO TIME AND TIRED D: So expect delays…. Naruto's PV**

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke kissed me a lot more than I thought he would. His tongue slid against mine and I melted under his touch, the pleasure was becoming far to much to bear. He pulled off my kimono and ran his fingers down my chest to caress my stomach. The muscles twitched making the Uchiha smirk. His hand went lower and grabbed my arousal, I moaned a little, bucking up for more friction. Sasuke abandoned me after a few strokes and whimpered, he shushed me. His fingers slipped into my entrance, making me arch in slight pain. My tails swayed, and Sasuke noted it. He kissed me, and the pain just seemed to melt away. He pulled his fingers out and pushed me off the bed, onto my knees.

" Suck it." Sasuke said, in a very sadistic tone. I rolled my eyes at him and tentatively licked the tip. I worked the shaft with both hands and he placed his hand on my head to steady himself. His grip tighten right away, I smirked at his obvious pleasure. I started to suck on the head and go down from there, playing with his balls the whole time. I really considered sticking my fingers inside him, but I decided against it. Sasuke is a bit touchy when it comes to masculinity, in his head or not. He moaned loudly and I knew he was getting close, but before I could finish him, he pulled me up onto the bed again. He pressed his lips against mine and pressed his tongue through my lips. I opened my mouth and he thrusted his tongue inside, almost tongue-fucking my mouth.

He broke the kiss and started to move down my jaw. I tried to tilt my head so he'd kiss my lips again but he refused and kissed down my neck. His mouth stopped on top of my nipple, he bit down onto it softly while caressing the other one with his free hand. I moaned as he played more with them. Sasuke smirked at my pleasure and abandoned them when they were nice and hard. His tongue trailed down my stomach, shivers laid in its wake. He kissed the very bottom of my stomach before his mouth descended onto my dick. I whimpered and fisted my hands into his hair, but not hard enough for him to be uncomfortable. He sucked on the tip and rolled it in his mouth, making my mind blur with pleasure. He shoved more down his throat and hummed something that sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I moaned, while he grated his teeth softly against it. But it made me feel a little uncomfortable, like he was going to bite me at any second. He started to bob his head up and down, which made me forget all of my worries.

Sasuke dropped his head lower and licked my entrance, loosening it almost instantly. He was able to stick his tongue in almost immediately, making me arch up. The Uchiha stuck it in as deep as he could, making it squirm to increase my pleasure. I was at my wits end, I just wanted him to fuck me so bad! He pulled out his tongue but replaced it with his fingers as soon as he could. His finger went in deep, and I winced. But I knew that the pleasure would come soon, and I would be pushing against those intruding digits. He stuck in a second one and began to stretch me. Sasuke scissored me and I moaned more. It started to feel really good after a few good finger thrusts. I tightened around the finger. He smirked at that, and stuck in another finger. I arched against them, and that's when it happened. I moaned loudly, and Sasuke pressed against it more, knowing very well what it was. He was almost abusing my prostrate. Which I didn't care about at all, as long as I was in pure ecstasy. He added the third one and I whimpered, feeling the pain and pleasure mix into a strange sensation.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and positioned himself to enter. I took a deep breath and he entered, I exhaled when I felt the pain, trying so hard not to scream my lungs out. He was huge. And the Sharingan was a liar, it didn't hurt NEARLY as bad as it did now. He kissed me gently and started to thrust slowly, setting the pace. The pain subsided and I started to push back against him, letting him know that I was ready for much more pressure. He thrusted and it went deep inside of me, smashing into my prostate with each skilled thrust. I moaned and grated my nails down his back, he arched back, showing his pleasure to me for a change. I clenched my muscles and he grunted, smirking at me for being such a crafty fox. He thrusted harder, making me scream out in pleasure.

He pulled out and flipped me onto my knees. When he reentered his erection pressed against my prostate right away. He was going much deeper now, causing me so much more pleasure than before. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. Sasuke gripped my dripping cock with and tugged it in time with his thrusts, I was so close at that point I didn't know what to do. I clenched my muscles again and Sasuke moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He was close now to. He thrust one last time, and filled me with hot liquid which sent me over the edge. He rode out his orgasm and was panting very hard into my fox ears, which would have turned me on if I wasn't so tired. I feel onto my stomach and he pulled out, laying down next to me. He pulled me into a hug and cuddled me so sweetly I almost thought that this couldn't have been the real Sasuke. But it was, and I shared such a perfect moment with him.

" Sasuke…" I muttered quietly, " I love you."

" I know Naruto, the feeling is mutual." He responded with a slight smirk.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some amount of time later…..**

I awoke hearing whispers, whispers I could recognize and others that were unfamiliar. Sasuke was talking to someone…but who? I stayed as still as possible, making sure they wouldn't notice I was awake. Man, who wants to deal with this kinda shit when they first wake up after an awesome night of sex? No one, that's who. The whispers suddenly started to take an angry turn, almost turning into actual volume talking.

" Sasuke! You've jeopardized everything by bringing him here!! I should have known that you would have acted on your sexual hunger." The man, loudly whispered, " I know you two were fated to be together, but not in that way! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL EACHOTHER, NOT FUCK EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT!!"

" Well I will defy whatever the fates decree, I love Naruto, Madara." Sasuke whispered back, " And nothing with ever change that."

There was a long pause, then a sigh. Which I assumed to be the one of Madara, whoever the fuck he was. The door shut, loudly, I might add, I shifted slightly and I could almost feel Sasuke's eyes on me. Good thing I was a great actor, otherwise he would have totally known I was awake.

" I know your awake Naruto, you're actually a very BAD actor." Sasuke said walking over to the bed. I rolled over to face him, he looked very tired, like he hadn't slept at all. " When did you wake up, dobe?"

" About when the whispers started to get nice and loud. I only heard the last part of the conversation though, so no need to worry I guess." I muttered. " But I would really like to know what the hell he was talking about with the whole fate thing…"

Sasuke sat silently, with an almost defeated look on his face. Was it really going to be that bad?

" We're supposed to be enemies, or so the fates decree, anyway." He began, " A very long time ago there was a man who had two brothers working under him, the elder who believed power was the way to peace, the younger believing love was the way to peace. Both were contending for the title of their master. And when he was on his deathbed, he told them who would be the successor…"

" Wait, that sounds A LOT like us." I interrupted.

" Well let me finish there dobe and I'll explain it all! Anyway, the younger was named the heir, which the older couldn't except, so he attacked his brother out of anger starting a curse of hatred between the two clans. The older's clan becoming the Uchihas, the younger's was Senju." Sasuke continued, " And the Senju blood runs deep with in you, that's why we were destined together, only we are meant to fight and not to love, which Madara cannot accept."

" B-but we can break the cycle of hatred! Me and you can stop it here and now!" I said, over enthusiastically. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. The defeated look on his face had returned.

" I'm afraid that will not be possible, our love is strong but the hate is stronger, the fates will have their way and in the end there will only be one." The Uchiha muttered. " And it is also time for you to go."

" Go? What are you talking about?" I said in a sleepy tone, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and I could feel the sleep becoming overbearing. But I was fighting, I needed to stay conscious, I needed to be with Sasuke no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**MORE HOURS LATER.**

I awoke not knowing where the hell I was. But after quick inspection, I realized that I was home. My ears and tails were gone, it was like I had a horrible nightmare, and maybe that's what it was. Just a really bad dream. But I shook my head, there was no way, something that vivid had to be real! There was no way my brain could make all of that up on its own. I pulled off my blanket and I heard the suspicious sound of paper falling to the ground. It was a note, a note from Sasuke.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I had to end our blissful meeting that way but you do not understand that our destinies are intertwined, in a bad way. That night I will never forget, as long as I can take a breath, I will never forget how you felt. But I will leave this note on a reassuring thought…_

_We will be seeing each other again, I guarantee it._

_Sasuke. _

I had a horrible feeling that the next time we meet it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**And there we go, another chappy bites the dust! Will Naruto's and Sasuke's love be able to win out over what the fates have decreed? Well I guess you'll have to find out later.**

**Naruto: This took you forever…  
Me: Its not my fault…school is evil!! And leaves me with like NO free time…thanks to a certain DICK math teacher D:  
Naruto: WELL MAKE TIME WOMAN!! You got like 6 other fics to update!!  
Me: I'm never going to finish…T.T this was Hitoko-sama…**


	10. The Meeting

**Sorry about the long wait!!! It's really hard to update when its not summer anymore! I hope you enjoy, Regular PV**

* * *

Naruto shot straight up. It was only a dream, a very real dream, but still just a dream. He panted a little and stared at his clock. Only midnight. He laid his head back down and looked at the ceiling. It had been a year since his last encounter with Sasuke and the dreams were only becoming more and more real. He thought back on the dream. 

_Sasuke and Naruto ran side by side, their powers were matched. Both wanted to give up, fighting got them no where. Just when Naruto stopped to say something to the Uchiha, an arrow came through the trees and pierced the Uchiha's heart. It was that mysterious Madara person. Naruto rushed to his love's side and lifted him onto his lap. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but no words or sound came out. Naruto moved his head closer and that when Sasuke coughed and blood covered his face. The blonde screamed in silence. A hand grasped Naruto's shoulder, a girl dressed very formally. She reached down and took Sasuke away. She stepped into a black pit in the ground, Naruto could only assume where it went. Then he felt an arrow pierce his heart, Madara was the cause of all suffering._

He hadn't thought he would miss the Uchiha so much or dwell upon the idea of Sasuke's death for so long. Naruto opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the note he had received from Sasuke on that fateful night. He smelled the note, it still smelled faintly of Sasuke. He frowned, the note couldn't replace how the real Sasuke smelt, felt and tasted. He wanted Sasuke, and it was beginning to tear him up on the inside. He dropped the note back in the drawer and sighed. Tomorrow was the day he would go to Sasuke.

" I hope your ready for me Sasuke cause I'll bring you back or die trying." Naruto muttered looking out his window. " Or maybe you already know that."

* * *

Sasuke stared out his window, his heart ached. The Uchiha got out of his bed and opened his window. He sat on the ledge. The moon was bright and full, it made him think of the moon in the Mangekyo and of his precious blonde. He had been thinking more and more of him as time passed, the time for ending all of it was coming, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. If Naruto was killed Sasuke wasn't sure if he could go on. Suicide was a possibility the Uchiha had considered more than once. He could kill Naruto then kill himself so they could be dragged down to hell together. He smirked, Madara wouldn't approve of that at all. His smirk faded off his face into a thin line of lip.

" Will you come for me Naruto or will I have to take matters into my own hands?" He muttered. There was a knock at the door, and Madara walked in before Sasuke could respond.

" What are you doing?" He asked leaning on the door frame. " You need your rest."

" I can't sleep and going without one night won't kill me." Sasuke responded, turning to go back into the room. He sat down on his bed and Madara closed the door, walking over to the younger Uchiha. He placed a hand on Sasuke's flat hair, smoothing it more.

" Sleep Sasuke, you have a big day ahead of you." Madara said. His eye narrowed through the mask and then reopened with the Sharingan flooding it. Sasuke didn't make eye contact, which made him chuckle. " Guess you don't trust me still, oh well I will take my leave then, be ready to leave in the morning."

Madara shut the door quietly and Sasuke sighed, there was a reason he had come in other than to see if he was awake. And how did he even know anyway? Sasuke glared at the ceiling, Madara knew everything. Sasuke closed his eyes and laid there, his mind filled with pictures of Naruto. The Uchiha opened his eyes. He was too guilty to sleep tonight.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. Today was the day. He did his morning routine quickly, he had to leave before Sakura would come over with their daily mission. He packed up a little bit and opened his window. He took a deep breath, the air was fresh and crisp, it must have rained last night. He jumped out the window and into a large puddle, the water splashed up his leg but he ignored how cold it was against his shin and kept going. He walked by the gates quickly, the guards waved, and Naruto waved back trying not to act suspicious. Once outside of Kohona Naruto started to run, jumping from branch to branch. He imagined Sasuke's surprised face. It was going to be priceless.

Naruto had been running for hours and his legs ached. He hadn't taken a single break for almost an entire day so he stopped at a small creek. He was running low on water anyway. Naruto dipped his canteen in the cold water and waited until the bubbles stopped. He froze as a he heard the slight whizzing of something very familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked up to see three senbon, the blonde tried to dodge them but one managed to hit him in the leg. He could feel it go numb. The senbon were poisoned. The image of Madara came flooding back, Sasuke had probably refused to kill him so Madara decided to finish it himself. But his theory was ruined by Sasuke jumping out of the tree.

" Still slower than a rock I see." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto stumbled a little. His leg was completely numb and it was spreading upwards toward his stomach, if it went any farther he could suffocate.

" What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked shifting most of his weight to the other lake. The numbing started to recede, and Naruto thanked god for Kyuubi. Sasuke shrugged and came at him in a flash. He pressed a kunai to Naruto's neck but then shoved him into the river. The cold water ricocheted through Naruto, making his body still in shock. Sasuke picked him up by his hair and Naruto swung, punching Sasuke in the back of the knee. The Uchiha fell forward and his face connected with the muddy bank of the river. He pulled his face out and wiped it on the black sleeve of his cloak. Sasuke smirked and pulled out more senbon. Naruto scrambled up onto the shore and managed to dodge all the needles.

" Don't run from me Naruto." Sasuke said running after the blonde. The Uchiha gripped his arm and threw him into the river again, he leaped on top of him and shoved his head under the water. Naruto dug his nails into the Uchiha's arm, leaving deep bleeding half moons. The blonde pushed upwards and managed to get a good breath and turned the tables. He shoved Sasuke's head under the water but the Uchiha punched Naruto in the ribs making the blonde fall off. Sasuke took a deep breath when he surfaced and pushed his wet hair out of his face. Naruto crawled onto the shore but Sasuke grabbed his foot and pulled him back. The Uchiha stabbed Naruto in the neck with a senbon knowing he wouldn't be able to get away in time.

The poison spread quickly and Naruto started to pant. His body wasn't going numb this time though, it was getting unbearably hot, like his organs were melting. He lay in the river's cold water, unmoving, with Sasuke staring down at him. And that's when he noticed something, he was rock hard. Sasuke had noticed this too and was smirking as he got on his knees. He placed his arms under Naruto's back and knees, lifting him up. Sasuke tossed him onto the shore and got on top of him.

" Naruto you do know that you can move right? All I gave you was a mild aphrodisiac." Sasuke asked in between kisses.

" Yeah I know, I can feel it moving through my veins, lighting them on fire." Naruto said with a small smirk. Sasuke smiled a little before he captured Naruto's lips in his own. The Uchiha's tongue pressed against the soft lips of the blonde, begging for entrance. Naruto granted it and savored the flavor of the Uchiha. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sasuke started to remove the blonde's pants. Naruto moaned into the kiss when he felt Sasuke's hand touch his sensitive erection. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's nimble fingers started to remove his shirt. The Uchiha broke the kiss to rip off the blonde's shirt.

" HEY!! I removed your's like a civilized person." Naruto protested as Sasuke unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them onto his hips, so his cock was outside. It was engorged with blood and the blonde moaned at the sight of it. Sasuke rubbed his fingers against Naruto's mouth and the blonde smirked taking them into his mouth, he sucked on them teasingly. He licked in between the Uchiha's fingers making them wet. Sasuke kissed Naruto's stomach and trailed downwards, making sure his chin gently grazed the tip of Naruto's cock. The blonde moaned, bucking up slightly. The Uchiha smirked and kissed his hip ever so gently before he started to ghost kisses on his erection. Naruto shuddered and Sasuke took it as a good sign. He licked the tip before sticking it in his mouth. Sasuke savored the taste of Naruto's pre-cum as it dripped in small beads. The Uchiha took a little more into his mouth and used his free hand to softly caress Naruto's balls.

Sasuke abandoned Naruto's cock to drop lower. Before Naruto could say anything the Uchiha was licking his entrance, pleasure shot through his veins. His tongue pressed in making Naruto's vision blur and his toes curl. Sasuke decided that now was the time. He pulled out his finger and pushed two of them inside. The blonde started to pant at the feeling but gave Sasuke a signal to do more. Sasuke wasting no time shoved in the last two fingers, Naruto tightened around the digits and Sasuke started to suck on his erection to make him relax. Sasuke thrusted the fingers slowly at first, but then got more excited and thrust them deep and fast. Naruto was a moaning mess under Sasuke's touches.

The Uchiha pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. He entered in one fluid movement, making Naruto dig his nails into the Uchiha's soft back. Sasuke kissed him and played with his erection. The Uchiha groaned, Naruto was much tighter than he remember. The blonde arched when Sasuke struck that small bundle of nerves. Moans fell from his mouth whenever Sasuke made the slightest move. Naruto sat up on Sasuke's lap and moved up and down making Sasuke moan into his ear. It fueled Naruto's actions and he moved faster. He tightened on Sasuke's erection, and the Uchiha knew it wouldn't be long. Naruto came onto Sasuke's stomach, screaming the Uchiha's name.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto the ground, flipping him over so he would be on his hands and knees. He thrust into Naruto deeply, making the blonde see black spots. He moaned and pushed back against Sasuke's hard cock. Naruto's nails dug deeply into the grass, raking it backwards so only dirt was showing. Sasuke thrusts became rushed and needy, so Naruto clenched Sasuke's cock making the Uchiha cum. Naruto moaned as he milked Sasuke for all that he was worth. The blonde collapsed on the ground feeling the hot liquid spilling out of his entrance. Sasuke kissed his back and neck, licking the sweat off the sweet skin.

" Sasuke please come home with me, I don't care what fate says, I love you and I won't kill you." Naruto said in a soft voice. He could feel the Uchiha stiffen and sigh.

" It would never work, and even if we didn't kill each other someone would try to." Sasuke said, " and I don't ever want to lose you. So I was thinking that maybe we should run away, from everyone. Just you and me against the world."

" Aw what a sweet plan, but really Sasuke do you really think I couldn't find you?" Madara said stepping out from the shadows. " I really should have killed Naruto myself you know, I knew you were too weak, but don't worry I'll solve your problem for you."

* * *

**OH SNAP MADARA'S GONNA TRY TO KILL NARUTO WHAT'S SASUKE GOING TO DO?!**

**Naruto: No I'm to sexy to die!  
Sasuke: FAR TO SEXY  
Itachi: I thought I was too sexy to but look what they did to me!  
Naruto: NOOOOOOO!!  
Me: Chill, I have other plans for you. THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!**


	11. Looks Are Deceiving But So Are You

**Since this is probably another one of my most popular stories I will say it here too. Sorry about the wait I caught a Trojan virus on my last computer, which is ok in ways since it was a piece of crap, but you know, Hitoko-Sama like to update so I'm sorry about the long wait. Normal PV**

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to fight off Madara for long but it should give his lover enough time to get a fair distance away. The blonde got to his feet. Madara tried to move around Sasuke, but was blocked by the younger Uchiha. Naruto back up, but he still didn't run. Sasuke understood then that he would probably spell it out for the idiot.

" Naruto run." Sasuke said, " I'll hold him off. I won't let you die, not now not ever."

" No Sasuke I can't leave you!" Naruto said, looking pleadingly at his love. Madara made a gagging sound and shook his head at the couple. It was obvious that their love disgusted the man before them, but its not like they cared. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, he turned around to look him in the eye. Sasuke's eyes were full of longing but Naruto knew that it would be better if he left. " Promise that you'll come for me."

" I promise." Sasuke muttered. He kissed Naruto softly. It stabbed Naruto to think about how this might be they're final kiss. The blonde ran. And he kept looking back, even though it hurt him to do so. For he never saw the Uchiha following him. Pain filled his heart as the tears fell. He wasn't sure what hurt more, leaving Sasuke or knowing he was probably dead because of him. Naruto stopped, sinking to his knees. He sobbed, slamming his fists into the ground. He just felt so useless.

" Aw what a poor fox." Madara whispered. Naruto's body stopped moving. Sasuke….where was Sasuke? He looked back at the masked man, who reached out for the blonde. He smacked the hand away, getting to his feet. Sasuke had sacrificed everything for nothing. Madara backed him into the tree, pulling out a blade, for emphasis. " Nowhere to run, no one to protect you. What will you do now Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto pulled the Kyuubi's into his hands and shoved Madara with all his might, it sent the older man flying. The blonde ran, but didn't get very far before he felt a sharp point go thru his chest. Madara started to laugh. The blonde stumbled forward, he choked on the blood that was filling his lung. He leaned against a tree, he coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth onto the ground. The older Uchiha pulled the katana out of Naruto's back, which caused him to fall to his knees.

" NO!!" Sasuke screamed, limping to Naruto's side. The blonde tried to say his name but all that came out was a gurgle before Naruto fell onto his face. The grass was cool and comforting, like he was laying in a soft bed. Maybe this wasn't so bad. The Uchiha pulled the blonde onto his lap, he supported Naruto's head with his arm. Sasuke could feel tears stinging his eyes. Madara placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, trying to signal that he should just leave Naruto. Sasuke shook his shoulder free, stray tears falling onto the blonde's face. Naruto opened his eyes, they were dull and starting to become lifeless.

" Sasuke," Naruto said, so lightly, the Uchiha had to strain to hear it. " It…isn't so bad. Dying I mean, at first I felt nothing but pain but now…I feel fluffy, like a cloud."

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he went limp. Sasuke shook his love, no response. The older Uchiha smirked, the deed was done. Sasuke buried his head into the blonde's hair. Tears running down his scalp. The younger Uchiha rocked their bodies back and forth in a way to try and comfort himself. Madara was growing tired of waiting for Sasuke to get over his loss, so he pulled the blonde out of his arms and cast him aside. The older grabbed Sasuke by the arm, pulling him onto his feet but then smacked him across the face.

" You're disgusting, get a hold of yourself." He said, venom dripping from his every word. The young Uchiha stared at him. His mask covered his face, hiding everything but one eye. " Come on Sasuke, let's get moving. They'll be coming for Naruto soon."

Madara started to pull on Sasuke's arm. He remained unmoving. The older began impatient, forcing him to move. Sasuke stumbled, landing on his knees in front of Madara, he looked up. He shook his head, still disgusted by the Uchiha's emotions.

" Oh come now Sasuke, how much could he have meant to you?" Madara asked, grabbing the Uchiha's face. He squeezed his cheeks between his thumb and pointer, forcing his to look at Naruto. " Look, his skin is beginning to loose color, turning a pale much creamier than yours. Quite beautiful really, his blood compliments the color nicely, don't you agree? But, you are far more fair, just look at you covered in his blood. They way it stains your face is just incredible. But the best part was it was all the work of your katana."

Sasuke pulled away, stumbling into a tree. Madara laugh loudly. The younger ran at him and shoved his fingers into the older's eye. He ripped it out, Madara screamed. He fell to ground, and rolled around covering his eye socket. He continued to scream as Sasuke picked up his dropped Katana. He stood in front of the older Uchiha. Sasuke dropped Madara's eye on the ground, crushing it with his foot. He heard the sound of it squish, making him rise from the ground, reaching for Sasuke. The younger was able to easily dodge his attacks. He ducked under his arm and got behind Madara, he raised his katana and drove it through his heart. And since he couldn't see, Madara didn't make himself intangible so he actually felt it. It had been the first intense pain he'd felt in years.

" Sasuke, you bastard…" Madara sputtered, letting his mask fall off his face. The younger finally got to look upon his face. He was very old, yet his hair still retained its black color. He was already missing his other eye, the scars were still visible. " How could you betray me like this?"

" Like this." Sasuke said as he drove the katana through his skull, making sure Madara wouldn't come back this time. The Uchiha blinked as Madara's blood dotted his face. He took a long triumphant breath, before exhaling slowly as he turned to gaze upon his blonde…one last time. He got on his knees next to the blonde. He rubbed his cheek with one hand, wishing so much that his eyes would open. So he could just look inside them, one more time. Just…one more time. " Naruto, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him. And words can never express how much you mean to me, but I guess that doesn't matter since you won't be around for me to try to show you everyday, to show you by example."

Sasuke's head drooped. He closed his eyes, letting more tears fall. He felt something against his lips, his eyes flew open. Naruto pulled back, smiling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde as fast as he could, sobbing into his shoulder. Naruto hugged him back, a solitary tear falling from his eye. Sasuke pulled back and caressing the blonde's face before pulling his close to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, tangling their fingers in each other's hair. They pulled back, foreheads pressed together.

" I don't understand how this was possible." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

" You of ALL people should know me being stabbed in the chest wouldn't kill me, mister-I'll-shove-my-fist-through-your-lung." Naruto said getting to his feet, with a bit of Sasuke's assistance.

" I don't like to recall things like that my dear." Sasuke said as he started walking the blonde towards the village.

The lovers walked in silence for what seemed like forever until the villagers found them. They were very surprised to see the Uchiha and arrested him immediately, taking him directly to Tsunade. Naruto refused to let him go at first, but after a few words from Sasuke, the blonde let him leave. Sakura and Sai personally escorted him to the hospital, they were definitely going to be in for a handful.

-------------------

**A few months later**

Naruto sat alone in his house…well the Uchiha manor. He was waiting patiently for his love to come home. He had been sent on an important mission to prove that he could be trusted. Tsunade trusted him but the other elders still thought since he was an Uchiha, he was an instant enemy. But they assured Naruto, Sasuke's mission would only be a week long. It had been a week and a half but he was still waiting. Of course he was worried, but Sasuke was strong. The blonde laid on the couch in the living room, grabbing a book the Uchiha was reading. It looked long and boring. He skimmed through it when he heard the door close. Naruto perked up almost instantly when he could smell Sasuke's scent. The blonde rushed out to see Sasuke taking off his shoes.

" Sasuke you're back!" Naruto yelled running over to his lover. They kissed, very briefly. The Uchiha pulled back and grabbed Naruto's hand, leading him to the living room so he could relax properly. When they got onto the couch they started to kiss more passionately. Tongue's wrapped and dominated, touching everything in the other's mouth. Sasuke grunted and Naruto got off the Uchiha's chest noticing there was a wrap under his shirt. He pulled it open, the blood on the bandages was still wet. The blonde's looked at Sasuke. " When were you going to tell me you got hurt?"

" Its not important, I doesn't even hurt that much." Sasuke said avoiding eye contact.

" So those extra days you were gone, you were in the hospital weren't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down but grabbed the blonde's head, pulling their lips together, apologizing to him without words. He gave in quickly. They pulled apart again only Naruto lowered himself to the button of Sasuke's pants. He unbuttoned it and pulled them down to about mid-hip, exposing the Uchiha's semi-hard cock. His tongue jutted out licking the tip. He went lower to the base licking upwards. Sasuke's breath hitched, the sound Naruto loved to hear. He shoved the cock half way down his throat, humming to give his Uchiha more pleasure. Sasuke lifted Naruto off his cock shoving him back onto the couch. He removed the blonde's clothes, kissing all the skin he exposed.

Sasuke attacked the blonde's neck, marking him again and again. The marks were large and red, but Naruto didn't care. It was only skin. Sasuke licked down his stomach. He licked the blonde's erection, wasting no time in sticking it in his mouth. He shoved three fingers into Naruto's mouth, wetting them with saliva. The blonde moaned as his tongue wrapped around each finger. Sasuke pulled them out dropping them to his lover's entrance. He teased it first before plunging in one finger. He added another quickly, making sure to take like Naruto's balls to ease the stretching. The blonde was moaning and thrusting back in no time. He added the third, separating them a little while he sucked. Naruto moaned loudly, fisting the couch cushions. Sasuke sucked in time with his thrusts and smashed into that special bundle of nerves. He moaned loudly, signaling he was close. The muscles in Naruto's stomach tightened as he came in Sasuke's waiting mouth. The Uchiha took off his mouth, licking every single drop of cum. Sasuke pulled out the fingers and positioned himself. He managed to get inside with one rough thrust. Naruto bit back a scream of ecstasy. The Uchiha panted, resisting the urge to pound him right away. Naruto's muscles began to relax and Sasuke started to move. The pace was slow but very steady. Naruto moaned, the pressure against his prostate was good but not nearly enough, but that's when the blonde realized Sasuke was probably in pain because of his injury. He pushed Sasuke gently onto his back and got on top. He descended slowly at first but started to go faster as the need spread through his veins.

" SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, practically jumping up and down on the Uchiha's cock. Sasuke's gripped tightly to the blonde's hips, making sure he had support. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes, but then he turned his head letting out a shaky moan. He arched against Sasuke's legs. Needless to say, the Uchiha was enjoying the show. Naruto clenched every once in a while, making the Uchiha grunt or groan with the added pleasure. Sasuke was getting close so he gripped Naruto's cock, tugging it in time with his descending. The blonde's moans increased in number, not to mention volume. He was getting close. Naruto lift himself almost completely off, then slammed himself back down, hard. He came onto Sasuke's chest, letting out a silent scream of pleasure. Naruto clenched Sasuke's rod so hard, the Uchiha came. He stayed buried in the blonde to ride out his orgasm. Naruto lowered himself and started to lick all the cum off Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha smirked.

" You know they did invent showers for such a thing." Sasuke said, leaning up to kiss Naruto. The blonde moaned as his mouth was invaded. The Uchiha savored the taste of Naruto in his mouth. After a moment they pulled back.

" I love you Sasuke." Naruto said with a big smile.

" I love you too." Sasuke said hugging the blonde to his chest. He snuggled the Uchiha, savoring the softness of his skin. He let out a sigh, everyday of the rest of his life would be like this. The rest of his life with Sasuke.

* * *

**Yay after like 10 chapters its done. 72 hours of torture is concluded and definitely one of my major successes. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please join Hitoko-Sama next time.**

**Naruto: Its strange to think its over…  
Me: I know…and so is procrastination.  
****Naruto: well you know what this means…  
Me: yep, I need to think of another idea, which I already have. Be looking for it. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA**


End file.
